Exemplary embodiments, in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device for implementing an authentication key and a memory system having the same.
An authentication key may be used for security purposes, particularly in devices that employ nonvolatile memory devices. Although the use of an authentication key may be critical to the security of systems employing nonvolatile memory devices, storage of and access to authentication key configuration information may significantly increase a memory system's overhead.